


Proceed With Caution

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All my NSFW fics are doujins if you squint, Blackmail, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Forgive me SEGA, Fuck your soft Metal Sonic headcanons, M/M, Metal Sonic is a pervert, Mind Break, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Skinny Dipping, Sonic is just as much of a pervert as Metal Sonic is in this fic, Stalking, THIS IS BY FAR THE KINKIEST FIC I’VE WRITTEN ON THIS WEBSITE, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: Metal Sonic was ordered to keep his organic counterpart under vigilant surveillance for a week straight. Dr. Eggman however, specified to the robot to “Always keep an eye on him, even if he’s in the shower!”. He does so, but realizes he can have fun in the process. After finding some interesting thing about Sonic during his camera installments, he decides to slowly break down Sonic until the end of the week.Alternatively, WeDemBoiz brings you yet another horny, perverted Metal Sonic and Sonic gone wild.~~~~~~~~~~While writing the stories that need to be released, since I only have about nine days to complete them.*Pours an entire jug of holy water onto self*IT’S SHOWWWW TIMEEEE WOOOOhttps://youtu.be/P3BuIOfRt5E
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Proceed With Caution

**Author's Note:**

> You threw all logic out the window the moment you decided to read a porn fic of an anthropomorphic hedgehog and his evil robotic counterpart, I’m telling you now!
> 
> (As you can see in the tags too, I just realized that all my NSFW fics are written like hentai doujins! Maybe you might see it here, or saw it before... anyways I’ll admit it and said that I know that I wrote a good metonic smut fic when I even call Metal Sonic a pervert) 
> 
> Also if you want to have my main two inspirations for this fic, here they are! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1SAkL1mYNJlaqnBQxVZrRl?si=_Wb-m3yfR4uI5VQr33WOEg
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4S8d14HvHb70ImctNgVzQQ?si=sv2pqC9ZSHmQ8AXsItTheg

_“Doctor...”_

_“I know what you’re thinking. You’re confused aren’t you Metal?”_

_“Yes I am. I do not understand why I need to do this task”_

_“Look, ask more questions later ok? You have a job to do right now Metal, and I’ll answer them all once you complete your task”._

Those were the words that Metal Sonic repeated in his head, the conversation earlier still fresh in his mind. Despite Dr. Eggman usually being descriptive and provide clarity when needed, the robot’s supercomputer processor could see no definite answers. Metal Sonic struggled to understand the true importance of his task assigned to him, while making his way around Mobius.

It was another odd job assigned to him, Dr. Eggman seemed to have plenty for Metal Sonic to do. Ranging from asking him to throw tomatoes at random civilians and record it for the doctor to laugh at later, or the more bizarre time where Dr. Eggman wanted the robot to attack a chocolate factory and steal their recipes. Even with all those factors, most of them never seemed extremely out of place. This odd job, if it could be called one took the cake. He was tasked with keeping an eye on Sonic, for an entire week. That included from the time Sonic woke up to the time he slept, Metal Sonic would be watching his every move.

The metallic hedgehog already had the equipment necessary to achieve his task, courtesy of the Doctor. He had even to choose to arrive in the times listed to him to set up his equipment. Holding a big box in his hands, it contained about fifty to sixty small cameras. It would take a long time to prepare, set up test runs, and establish a secure connection with the robot’s internal monitoring systems. As such, Metal Sonic saw no time to spare and let himself into the large empty home. He was impressed that Sonic had somewhere to return too, for he was always on the move and made plenty of enemies this way.

Walking further inside, Metal Sonic saw nicely decorated it was. Knowing the blue blur, he most likely hired someone to do it for him. Sonic was far too lazy at times, and was often too busy on the move to care about a carpet or coffee table. Metal Sonic was placing cameras in the kitchen when he saw something in the living room. After placing the camera’s there, he levitated to the living room. What caught his eye the most was the sight of chili dog shaped photo frames.

He audibly sighed and facepalmed himself. Metal Sonic couldn’t help it either, the only word to describe how he reacted to could be summed up to be... “Cringe”, Metal Sonic murmured, as he continued on his way around the home. He finished setting them up in the dining room, and moved to the other rooms. What the robot thought was strange was how Sonic had so many windows and no closed curtains.

He would admit, allowing the entry of more fresh sunlight did make the home seem lived in. Finally, he headed to the bathroom to set up the last of the cameras. He placed one by a shelf, and two on either side of the shower. Checking the little box he was holding, he had about three more little cameras to install. Which he thought was odd, he figured he had gotten most places in the home.

That’s when it struck Metal Sonic. “I forgot about the bedroom! I must hurry, Sonic will be arriving in half an hour!”, The metallic hedgehog thought, as he made his way upstairs. Walking into the master bedroom which was directly at the end of the hall, Metal Sonic began to install the last of the cameras. As he was setting up one in the right corner of the room, he accidentally dropped the box he was holding.

“Dammit!”, Metal Sonic said, as he levitated downwards. The box had tipped over when it hit the ground, as Metal Sonic had to reach under the bed to retrieve them. His hands hit something else instead, as he pulled it out. It appeared to be a large heart shaped box, as the robot opened it out of curiosity. He gasped audibly when he did so, to reveal...

“I had no idea that Sonic owned these kinds of things...”, Metal Sonic said, as he noticed a small book alongside the items inside. He quickly grabbed the book, and closed the box. He felt weirded out moving aside Sonic’s pleasure toys. Metal Sonic opened up the book, and began to read it’s contents. It turned out to be Sonic’s diary, as the hedgehog wrote down generally vanilla things until...

Metal Sonic was flipping through until he hit a bookmarked section. It read, “Dear Diary, today I fought against that handsome clone of mine again! During the battle, I purposefully went closer to him just so that I could feel his clawed hands on me! The way that they grip my body, and the way his eyes make my heart skip a beat! He’s just so cool!! I can’t help it whenever I think about him, my legs rub together! My toys aren’t helping me anymore, not even when I ordered the largest one they had! Ugh, I don’t know what to do!!!”.

Metal Sonic reached the end of the diary entry which was signed with, “I’m going to lose my mind at this rate! Why can’t I have him already?! Ah shit!! I’m getting all hot and bothered again. I gotta try and relive myself somewhat, even if that means I gotta bath in a tub of ice so finally relax! -Till tomorrow, Sonic”. Returning to the top of the page, the robot could see that the entry was made...

“Y-yesterday?! That means that...”, Metal Sonic said slightly shocked, and recalled the memories from yesterday. The azure hedgehog seemed strangely flustered during the battle, and trembled when the robot growled fiercely. Metal Sonic quickly placed the diary back into the box, and shoved it back under the bed. He managed to find the missing cameras, but only after he pushed aside boxes of different types of condoms and lube.

“Sonic...”, Metal Sonic murmured, as something inside him began to flare up. All he knew was that a dark, carnal, and primal part of his AI had activated, and was taking partial control of him. Quickly setting up the last of the cameras, Metal Sonic made his escape and into his hiding spot behind his home. He was growling slowly as he activated the cameras, and making sure the audio functioned as well.

It was a good thing he left as well, as Sonic had just entered the home. Though the cameras, he could see Sonic yawning as he slipped off his shoes by the entrance. “Man! Today was tiring!”, Sonic groaned, as he scratched his head. Walking to the living room, he jumped onto the couch, and reached for the remote to the TV. Hitting the power button, the television came to life as Sonic began skipping through channels.

He stopped once he hit the cartoons, and began to watch them. “There’s really nothing like some good ole’ fashioned slapstick”, the azure hedgehog murmured, his interest piqued. Metal Sonic watched alongside him, seeing how the hedgehog seemed fine. It wasn’t until the robot noticed how Sonic was very fidgety.

Sonic seemed flustered, as he quickly turned the TV off. “Ugh! I haven’t seen Metal Sonic all day...! Where is that cutie?!”, the blue blur said somewhat needy. “I need to get to my room, and quickly!”, Sonic added, getting up from the couch and making his way upstairs. Metal Sonic’s cameras followed, as Sonic entered his bedroom.

“Mmm...ahh~! Where is it? Where is it?”, Sonic said flustered, as he began to search under his bed. Pulling out the heart shaped box, he opened it quickly tossing aside the top of it. Leaning against his bed, he moaned loudly while touching his inner thighs. Gulping, the azure hedgehog took out a large dildo with different styles bumps on the sides of it.

He spent no more time prepping himself, and placed the toy inside him. “I’m so wet that I didn’t even need lube for this...~”, Sonic said shakily, his flustered face being near tears. “Well here goes nothing!”, the blue blur thought go himself, as he cautiously began to move up and down.

The base of the toy kept itself sturdy, as Sonic increased his pace. Pulling out another item from the box, which was a pocket pussy. Sonic moaned loudly as he inserted his leaking cock inside of it, and began to multitask pleasuring himself. Both of his hands were wrapped around the mock flesh toy, as Sonic squirmed under the g-spot hitting dildo.

Metal Sonic was watching this all unfold before his eyes with great interest, as he slid out his raging hard dick. Though the camera’s view, he found himself entranced by Sonic’s loud and attention calling moans. The robot kept watching until the very end, as he had already orgasmed several times alongside Sonic.

Metal Sonic came again to Sonic removing his toys. “So lewd! No shred of decency at all!”, the robot said, chuckling. Metal Sonic was soon struck by a glorious idea, as he hacked into the home’s WiFi. It wasn’t too hard, as the password was “CHILIDOGSRCOOL”. From there, the robot made his way into the hedgehog hero’s smartphone. He found exactly what he was looking for, as he murmured proudly, “Bingo”.

His horny needing slowly began to consume his mind, without the robot even noticing it. “Ooh, what should I have Sonic do first? Maybe something light, but humiliating!”, Metal Sonic rambled, getting more excited by the minute. Remembering the task he was assigned, he found a new way to keep the hedgehog on a tighter leash. Metal Sonic soon decided on the way he can keep his eye on Sonic and have fun at the same time, it was pure genius.

His activated perverted mind had already come up with an entire schedule of “festivities”, for the hedgehog to participate in. Humming a small tune, the robot sent him a message from his burner phone. Checking back on his cameras, he saw Sonic tiredly pick it up. He snickered when he saw the look on the blue blur’s face to the message.

“Who could have possibly gotten these?! I never sent them to anyone ever! My life is gonna be ruined if this get’s out!”, Sonic said, dropping the phone. Metal Sonic sent him the next message, as Sonic read it quickly. Their conversation went like this...

S: How do you have my nudes?’ Who are you?!

M: That doesn’t matter. I must say, you look really cute in that puppy cosplay of yours.

S: What do you want from me?

M: I was wondering how much for not sending these to the press and your close friends and family.

S: ...Name ur price bud

M: Starting today, you’ll do exactly as I say. If you fail to do anything that I request, it’s game over for you. If you do manage to survive the week, I will personally smash my phone in front of you and delete any and all data of yours. I will leave and never come back, you have my word.

Sonic scratched his head and cursed loudly. “Shit! What do I do?!”, the blue blur said frustratingly and slightly scared. “I guess I really have no choice then. I really don’t want Tails and especially Amy to get ahold of these”, he said, hating the admit of defeat.

S: Alright then, you got yourself a deal. What do you need me to do first?

M: Hmm, just for today I’ll go easy on you. Remember that puppy cosplay of yours? Bring that out again, we’re going for a walk.

Sonic grumbled, as he stood up. “Aww man! I was hoping to get a nice shower after jacking off, but now I gotta do shit that turns me on again?”, Sonic said, as Metal Sonic happily watched him get dressed. He moaned softly as he inserted the tail buttplug. The phone buzzed once more as Sonic picked it up.

M: Oh by the way, you are not permitted to wear underwear. You won’t be needing it anyways. Bring your dildo too.

Sonic’s eyes widened as he blushed bright red. “Just What does he plan on doing with me?!”, he thought to himself. He retrieved the dildo that he used earlier, as he looked back to his phone.

M: Your destination is the local playground. Head over there at once.

Sonic sighed, stashed his phone in the cosplay’s side pocket. Putting on the hood and adjusting the bright red collar, he would just need to pray that no one would see him. It wasn’t that hard either it would seem, using his super speed to wizz by through the empty streets.

Once he arrived at the park, he pulled out his phone which now buzzed. Sonic’s eyes widened as he flinched.

M: Head to the spring rockers and ride your dildo on it. You must walk on all fours to get there. Also if you see a squirrel, you are to bark at it.

“W-What?! That’s insane! What the hell?!”, Sonic thought to himself. Remembering the grueling fate which awaited him if he did not comply, he shakily got on all fours. His entire rear was completely exposed, as Sonic felt the cold night wind between his legs. He flinched as it hit his exposed cock, as he didn’t notice how hard it was starting to get.

Taking it one hand movement at the time, he flinched at the feeling of concrete and small pebbles ingrained in his gloved hands. His now crisp white gloves were soiled from the ground. Then to his horror as he got closer to the play area, there was a squirrel. The same creature gazed at him, as Sonic froze. Would he really need to bark at it?

His phone buzzed, as he eventually choose to comply. Opening his mouth, he barked softly at the squirrel. This seemingly unfazed the small critter, as Sonic gruelingly barked louder at it. He was relived to see that it ran away, as made his way to the play area. Pulling out his phone, there was another message.

M: Before you get your reward, I have another task to do for you. First put your dildo inside you. After then, I will give you your instructions.

Sonic obliged as he was surprisingly wet, which he thought was odd. “Maybe it’s just from earlier. It can’t be that I’m actually getting turned on from this stuff”, The blue blue thought to himself. “There’s definitely no way! I’m not a pervert or anything!”.

M: Do you see that ball rolling down the incline to your left?

Sure enough, a tennis ball began to run down the hill.

M: Fetch. You’re only to run after it on all fours still. If you don’t catch it in time, it will land down the road of a popular night bar.

Sonic cursed out loud once again, as he stashed the phone back into his pocket. He crawled more quickly now, as he felt so embarrassed having his rear exposed in a public park. He finally got closer to the ball, which was near the park gates. With a mighty leap, he caught the ball in his mouth. He sighed happily until he heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

Panicking, Sonic hid behind a bush. Inside the azure hedgehog was praying no one would see him, as there was also a few voices. They must have walked past him, as he could not hear the footsteps or conversations anymore. There was a new message, as Sonic pulled out his phone.

M: Good boy! Now bring it here to the play area and begin your other task.

Sonic peered out the bush, and affirmed there was no one else before returning to the play area. He dropped the ball onto the ground, and made his way to the spring rockers. He didn’t exactly have a good feeling about this, but he did as he was instructed. There were three of the rockers, and he sat on the one most furthered from the others.

It was a ladybug one, more to the corner of the playground. It was right by trees and behind the slides, ladder and other things. Sonic felt more secure about where he was, as the blue blur began to move on the ladybug. Bucking his hips back and forth, moaning as he did so. He was ashamed that he could not hold his voice back, and was afraid someone would see him. He couldn’t stop moving, no matter how much he tried to. Bouncing up and down the ride felt so good!

Sonic’s flustered face kept its lewd appeal, even after he came. Panting, the phone buzzed once more. He gulped loudly, and took a moment to relax while the last of his sticky white ropes spurted out. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he read the new text message.

M: You did good for today. Head on home, I’ll contact you again tomorrow.

Sonic sighed, stashing away his phone. His eyes rolled back, as he pulled the dildo out from inside him. “I actually feel satisfied! When have I even come this much? Was I really turned on or something...?”, the blue blur thought to himself. Shaking his head quickly, he sighed. “Hell no! Come on Sonic, what’s up with you? Let’s get the hell out of here, before anyone sees us”.

Metal Sonic smirked, as he quietly returned the home. Hiding behind his assigned hiding spot, he happily hummed at the new footage he recorded. “Mmm! He truly looked turned on out there! I wonder...”, the robot thought to himself. Checking the next little event for the next day, he knew the week could only get better from there.

For now, he would drool and admire Sonic’s curves as he showered. Watching the soap and water run down his legs was quite the show. Metal Sonic happily rubbed another large load out for Sonic, as he had another genius idea once he came again. Sneaking into Sonic’s bedroom in the dead of night, he opened up various cabinets full of clothing.

Metal Sonic smirked, as he took his time replacing every single piece of clothing. He placed them all in large cardboard boxes, and stashed them away secretly in the hedgehog’s attic. All that was left was to wait until morning. He didn’t mind watching Sonic sleep, the robot found it relaxing to see the azure hedgehog rest. Being a machine himself, Dr. Eggman gave him more than plenty batteries to last the week.

Sonic woke up the next morning, as he gasped loudly. “Jeez, I had the worst dream! I dreamt that someone got ahold of my nudes and made me do some weird kinky shit!”, the azure hedgehog said, rubbing his head. “Whatever, that must have been the weirdest wet dream turned nightmare ever”.

Hopping out of bed, he hummed happily as he entered the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he bent down to retrieve a box of strawberries and other assorted berries. After pulling out some eggs and toast, he turned on the speaker in the living room. He sang along to his favorite tunes, and began to make his breakfast.

Cracking the eggs, and putting the toast in the toaster, he began to chop up the fruit to make a healthy fruit salad. Sonic was blissfully unaware of how cute he seemed to happy robotic watcher. Metal Sonic watched as Sonic placed butter on his toast and got ketchup for his eggs.

Even as Sonic ate did Metal Sonic giggle manically. “This must be how others view Sonic! Soft, innocent and a perfect target for lewding!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself, waiting for Sonic to finish eating and admire his handiwork. Eventually the azure hedgehog finished his breakfast, and washed his dishes.

Rushing to the bathroom, he used it and brushed his teeth. Remembering to use his favorite skincare products, he happily put on moisturizer and lavender scented deodorant. Walking into his bedroom, Metal Sonic watched with intense anticipation. He smiled insanely when he saw Sonic’s reaction to his new wardrobe. Now was his chance! Sending the hedgehog a new message, the blue blur read it quickly.

M: Do you like it? I spent plenty of money to get you high quality garments after all!

S: So you did all this?! Why did you take all my clothes and make it all lingerie?!

M: No need to worry about it. I just know you’ll learn to love them, this is what you’re going to be wearing for the rest of the week!

S: WHAT?!

M: Choose your favorite one. There’s also a long coat to cover yourself up with inside your closet.

M: Hurry up and get dressed, I will contact you again with instructions in fifteen minutes.

Sonic groaned frustratingly, as he nearly threw his phone at the wall. “Looks like it wasn’t a bad dream...”, he thought to himself. He blushed sifting through the all lingerie hanging nicely on clothes hangers. Sonic saw a nice white lacy one, and decided to go with that one. Retrieving the coat, he placed on his sneakers and waited on the side of his bed.

“Hopefully the coat does it’s job of covering everything up, it’ll be so embarrassing if anyone saw what I was wearing”, Sonic thought to himself. His phone soon buzzed, as he read the next text message.

M: It’s so fun to dress you up in these lewd things Sonic! Now here’s your task for today.

M: Go to the mountains, and go hiking to the summit from there. Once you get there, remove your coat and turn your biggest and longest vibrating dildo on maximum intensity. If you’ve done it correctly, you should have reached at least twenty orgasms.

S: ....

S: Fine.

Sonic pulled out his box of toys from under his bed, and gulped loudly. He hid it under his coat, and made his way out of his house. How unfortunate could he be for it to be the hottest day of the year? He managed to snag two bottles of water and a few snack bars in his pockets. He would need to carry them in hand until he reached the summit.

It didn’t take him long for him to reach the mountains, as he entered the forest filled grounds. Near the entrance, he found a clever spot to hide his coat when he came down from the summit. Leaving it there, he inserted the large toy inside him. He took a deep breath as he turned it on full intensity.

Sonic’s eyes rolled back, as he shakily held onto a tree. “There’s no way! There’s no way I can make it to the top at this rate!”, Sonic thought to himself, his legs already quivering. He gripped his fists, as he made his way up the mountain terrain. With each moving step, Sonic was inching towards orgasm. Each steep hill upwards made him nearly fall onto the ground in intense pleasure.

He left his marks as he went along, his hopelessly pleasure filled dick cumming non-stop. By the end, he was crawling to the summit. He could see the sun go down, as he stopped to take a few breaks along the way. Finally reaching the top, he let out one last orgasm before he turned the toy off.

Sonic had no idea how much he came, he still felt ridiculously pent up still. “How was that not enough for me?! I nearly got caught various times by people walking the trails! Jeez, what’s up with me?!”, Sonic thought to himself, as his toy slipped out of him. “W-What?! Was I so wet that it slipped out?!”, he thought, as he held the slick filled toy.

“N-nah! Stop thinking about it too much Sonic! Just go home and get some rest, you need it”, He thought to himself. Making his way quickly back down, he snagged his coat and ran home. Although his legs were screaming at him not to use his super speed, Sonic couldn’t be near the mountain terrain any longer. He entered his home tiredly and closed the door quickly. Turning on the AC, he tiredly laid down on his couch. His phone buzzed, as he picked it up.

M: Good job today Sonic! I’ve counted your total orgasms today, and you’ve came about fifty times today!

S: My legs and hole hurt like hell because of you!

M: Is that so? Don’t worry, tomorrow’s activity will help with those tired joints of yours!

M: I will contact you again tomorrow. Good bye for today Sonic!

Sonic tiredly placed down his phone, as he trudged to the bathroom. Right now, the blue blur needed a hot shower and a good dinner. He ended up ordering food, and crashed on his couch soon afterwards. Metal Sonic decided now was time for more intensity, as he was flying back to the home with a pink box in his hands...

The next morning, Sonic opened his door to find a pink box on his doorstep. He brought it inside, and opened it up in his living room. Inside, there was a few odd objects. First he pulled out a schoolgirl’s uniform, and then a strange bicycle seat with a hole in the middle of it. His phone received another message, as he gruelingly read it.

M: Good morning Sonic! I’ve taken it that you’ve gotten my package?

S: Yeah, what the hell is this???

M: Simple. It’s for your new task today!

M: You have a bicycle right Sonic?

S: Yes I do why? It’s been a while since I’ve ever hopped on a bike though.

M: That bicycle seat is specifically designed to have you ride a dildo on it, and the uniform is just for my pleasure really.

S: I swear you have weirder and weirder things for me to do everyday!

M: What can I say? It gives me such joy to see how you’re starting to love my challenges too!

S: What?! Who said I was enjoying them?!

M: Says the one who gets turned on by cumming in public places!

Sonic pouted and crossed his arms angrily. “What a weirdo! Really, I can’t with this cocky guy!”, he thought to himself. He was about to put down his phone when he got another message.

M: Oh yeah, you’re to be riding through the entire Stardust Speedway Zone. Good luck! I hope you get caught cumming in traffic!

Sonic then wished he never picked up the phone. He grumbled as he stretched out his tired legs from the day before. After taking a pain killer, he frustratingly set up the bicycle seat. He put on the uniform too, as he realized how well it suited him. It wasn’t too tight or loose on him, and his skirt wasn’t too short either. He put on more lingerie underneath as well, which came with stockings.

“Since all my undershirts are gone, I have to wear the lingerie”, he thought to himself somewhat annoyed. The good news was that the one he chose wasn’t see-through and didn’t seem visible from afar. Sonic places his favorite dildo on the bicycle seat as he slowly sat down on it. His dick came to life and twitched at the sudden insertion of the toy.

“God I hate this so much!”, Sonic thought to himself. He went out into the street, and began pedaling down the road. His heart was beating quickly, as he made his way past homes and building complexes. Some people waved happily to him, as he feigned a smile and waved back. Little did they know that under Sonic’s skirt, it was heavily soiled in his own sticky juices.

Sonic decided to take a detour through a park, as the refreshing breeze past a river made his day a little better. His head was pounding at this point, at all the people waving and happily complimenting his outfit. He finally made his way to the exit road to Stardust Speedway and quickly hid behind a heavily forested area.

Parking his bike, he groaned and moaned as he began to ride his dildo even harder. “Ah! Ahh!! Ahhh!!!~”, he panted out, raising the front of his skirt. Grinding his hips on it, he mindlessly got louder with each thrust. “AAH!~”, Sonic screamed in pleasure, his cock sputtering out endless ropes of cum. He sat there tiredly, as his phone buzzed. Taking it out of his pocket, he read the message.

M: Mmm! So hot! Watching your flustered face as you rode the bike was quite the feat! I’m impressed that no one noticed what a naughty mess you were becoming, your cum was dripping down the sides of the bike at one point you know?

S: That wasn’t fun! I feel bad for not taking photos with the fans who asked for one! I was too afraid to get off the bike!

M: We’re done for today Sonic. Go home and get some rest, tomorrow is a new day after all!

Metal Sonic stored away his phone, as he watched Sonic put away his. He saw the azure hedgehog try and hop off the bike, to presumably remove the dildo until there were voices heard. He saw the fear in the hedgehog’s eyes, as he opted to stay and peeled out of there. Metal Sonic couldn’t wait for some more riskier the next day, as he was slowly preparing Sonic for what was to come...

Sonic woke up earlier than he anticipated, did he have a bad dream and woke up straight away? Just as he was gonna go back to sleep, his phone buzzed. Picking it up, it was the same guy from yesterday! What was he doing texting Sonic in the beginning hours of morning?

M: Nice to see you’re up on time Sonic! You have to hurry though, before the train leaves!

S: Wait what?! Train?! What train?!

M: It’s where you’re next task will take place. Now for today you can choose between a dildo, pocket pussy or just your hands. All three if you truly want to challenge yourself!

M: I’ll explain more when you arrive at the station. You are also going to be wearing nothing today, just bring your long coat.

S: When’s the train due to arrive?

M: Ah yes, you’ll be taking the first morning train into the very populated and hectic Wacky Workbench Zone. Plenty of workers will board the trains heading to the many factories there.

M: Are you done getting “dressed” now?

Sonic quickly dropped the phone and said, “Shoot!”. He didn’t even think twice about removing his pajamas and his underwear. Grabbing his keys, a few bills, his phone and shoes, he rushed out of the house. “I’ll just pick up breakfast on my way back!”, he thought to himself. He rushed to the train station, as his phone buzzed when he arrived.

M: I see you made it to the station on time. The train should arrive soon, so let me give you your instructions. Once you board the train, you are to remove your coat and begin to masturbate. If you manage to cum at least three times by the time the main junction comes around, you’re task will be complete.

M: If you fail to reach three orgasms before you reach the main junction, well then some punishment would be in effect. You’d have to go to into the zone itself and let the workers take turns fucking you.

S: Fine fine fine! I’ll do it...

M: So you’re saying you’ll throw in the towel for this challenge?

S: No that’s not what I meant! I meant that I’ll cum at least three times before the busy junction stop...

M: Now that’s a good boy. Here comes the train! Good luck~

Sonic looked up from his phone, and saw the train pulling into the station. Luckily there was no one on the platform, as Sonic shuffled his way into the final train car. Once the doors closed, he began to unbutton and untie the coat. As soon as the train started moving and it entered the tunnel, Sonic placed his coat down on the seats and sat next to it. Surprisingly he wasn’t nervous as a small smile formed on his flushed face, as he happily began to stroke himself.

As the train sped along, Sonic could feel his dick slowly becoming erect. He tilted his head back, as he couldn’t believe he was doing this on a train. It didn’t take long for his blushing red face to settle in, as his hands were moving up and down quickly. Small pearly white beads began to form on the tip of his dick, as Sonic could feel his first orgasm approaching.

Closing his eyes, he moaned loudly as he came. He didn’t wait until he finished cumming to start stroking his dick again. Sonic’s cock was already sensitive from cumming once, as each touch jolted through his body. He panted like a dog in heat as he couldn’t stop jacking off. He squirmed under his own powerful hand motions, as he decided to speed up the process.

He twirled his finger on the tip of his cock, which sent him moaning loudly. His thick thighs clenched together as they rubbed against his dick excitedly. Sonic continued still, teasing the tip with more rougher and faster movements. His eyes rolled back at an unexpected orgasm, as he howled in pleasure.

Feeling a bit more confident in himself, Sonic decided to do something daring. Squatting in front of the train doors, the blue blur balanced himself using one hand and his dominant hand on his penis. He knew that he wouldn’t have long until the next station came along, after the large gap between them due to zone crossing.

As such, he opted to sit down as he spread his legs. Playing with his hole, he made happy noises with each of his fingers inserting and playing with his delicate fleshy walls. He took them back out to see that it was all sticky, as his other hand wouldn’t stop moving around his cock. His fingers teased the sides of it, and leaked more with each thrust.

Sonic felt himself coming close, as he felt his impending orgasm arrive. Just in time too, as the next station was arriving. Quickly returning to his squatting position, the doors opened just as Sonic’s eyes rolled slightly back with a lewd and big moan of pleasure. His dick erupted, as it began to spurt in all different directions. Sonic’s juicy, sticky seed splattered onto the platform and it’s edge.

No one entered the train or the car Sonic was in, which was a huge relief to him. The busy junction stop was coming up next, as Sonic quickly put his coat quickly back on. However his dick was still extremely erect, and refused to calm down. Sonic knew he didn’t have much time left, as he turned to the door and opened up a small spot for his dick to peer out of.

Borrowing a small portion of his super speed, he groaned and screamed in pleasure. His head looking towards the ceiling now, as his body bounced with each thrust. “Aaah!! Aaah!! Im doing it! I’m really masturbaiting on a train!”, he moaned out for no one to hear. His dick began to twitch, meaning that he was close.

“Everyone look! It’s me, Sonic the hedgehog! Unfortunately I’ve been keeping a secret from you all! I am actually massive pervert! I can only seem to jack off in public places, and stuff massive dildos inside my greedy hole everyday! I’ve been very naughty lately, and so I’m being punishment by this guy who’s making me do these things! Please punish me too! Soil me! Give me treatment worthy of a filthy degenerate like me!”, Sonic said giggling, his dick extremely close to cumming.

“Here it cones ladies and gentlemen! Your idol, your hero’s thick and lewd seed! Please let me cum! I’m going to cum! I’m going to splurge my white juices again in a public train! OH GOD I’M GOING TO GO CRAZY IF I DON’T CUM RIGHT NOW! IM CUMMING!!~”, Somic screamed loudly in pleasure, his whole body shaking as his semen splattered onto the subway door and began dripping to the bottom.

Finally his dick seemed to calm down, as it went somewhat flaccid. Putting it away, Sonic moved to the doors on the opposite side of the car. He knew that he would have to get off the train if he wanted to continue. As soon as the train doors opened at the next stop, Sonic bolted out and didn’t look back. He ran into the bathrooms in the station, as he closed the door to the stall. Leaving against it, his phone made a small humming noise. Opening the text messages app, he had a new notification.

M: So you really did it huh you little pervert?

S: Yeah, that means we’re done for today right?

M: Not quite. I see you ran off to the bathrooms as soon as you reached the junction. Why is that? Don’t be afraid to go into detail either~

S: Well if I’m honest...

M: Do be, please.

S: Well, I’m still kind of hard and I don’t want to ride the train back home until my dick is completely flaccid...

M: Ah I see then. Here’s your new little side quest you could say. Record your jack off session in the bathroom, and I want you to describe everything. Even introducing yourself is required as well.

S: Alright, give me a few minutes.

M: I’ll be waiting then~

Sonic sighed and wondered why he didn’t bother saying that his stomach hurt or he needed to take a wizz. He found a comfortable angle in the stall, as he placed the camera down on top of the toilet paper holder. After waiting a few moments to hear if someone would be entering the bathroom, he heard a few noises. Someone then entered the bathroom, washed their hands and closed the doors to the bathroom itself on their way out.

Sonic sighed in relief once the left, and decided to hurry up before someone else entered the restroom. Pressing record on his phone, he hung his coat on a small knob on the top of the door. With his dick in his hands, Sonic opened his mouth to speak. “Um, hello! My n-name is Sonic, and I’m Mobius’s protector and today I’m going to be masturbating in a public restroom stall for you...”, he said somewhat softly, as his hands began to stroke his cock gently.

“As you can see, my n-naughty dick is getting painfully hard... and um- I’ve been naked since I entered the train earlier, and I’ve already masturbated three times on there. My libido is too much for my own good, and I can’t seem to ejaculate without being in public anymore... I can feel it twitching too with every stroke...”, Sonic panted out, the embarrassment slowly creeping up his face.

Leaning against the wall to the bathroom stall now, more lewd and desperate noises came out of Sonic. His body felt hot, as he began to use both of his hands. “Mmm! Ahhh!~”, Sonic moaned out, his legs shaking. “S-stroking my dick feels so good! Gaah!~ I can’t hold back anymore! I’m cumming!”, The flustered azure hedgehog shouted in pleasure.

The blue blur’s happy face panted as the wall opposite to where he was leaning was getting splattered with his semen. Pressing the stop recording button on his phone, he sent the video to his blackmailer. There was the “sent”, then, “read” and finally a few minutes later the incoming message bubble.

M: I loved the video you provided for me Sonic. Make sure to clean up after yourself, or would you like to leave your mark on the bathroom stall wall?

S: So are we done for today? I gotta get breakfast soon!

M: Yes. Go and enjoy your breakfast, tomorrow you’ll need to get up early for your next task. I’ll drop something by later, so watch out for that!

S: Really? I guess I’ll pick it up once I get back home.

Putting his phone back in his coat pocket, Sonic took down the jacket from the small hanger on top of the door. After cleaning up the mess with toilet paper and washing his hands, he left the bathroom. After opening the door something caught his eye as a big red sign on the door read, “OUT OF ORDER”. He soon realized why no one had entered while he was jerking off inside the bathroom, because they thought the restroom was out of order.

He sighed happily to see that no one noticed him come out of the bathroom, as he made his way back to the trains. After riding back to his home stop, he picked up breakfast at a diner. While walking home, he noticed someone running away from his home. Sonic tried to run after them, but they were too far away by the time he tried to catch up with them.

He didn’t know how they looked like either, because they were wearing dark baggy clothing and a black baseball cap. What caught his eye was the perpetrator was wearing an emoji mask. He couldn’t quite tell which of the little faces it was though, but he did see another equally mysterious pink package on his doorstep.

Opening the door, he brought the package to the living room. Sitting on the couch, he sipped his apple juice all while opening the box up. More contents that seemed to confuse him, but he knew that they were there for a reason. First a light blue towel with a floral pattern on it, then an oddly large piece of string. To make it all the more weirder, there was also a piece of paper included which seemed to be a schedule sheet.

He read it and the top of the paper was titled, “Lifeguard & Security Shift Times”. There seemed to be an array of times listed down on the chart, and names alongside them. “What’s this? Why is there a piece of paper also with the times the lifeguards and security are on duty?”, Sonic said, wondering what was the purpose of the paper. His phone soon buzzed, and he knew there was his answer.

M: Did you open up today’s package already?

S: I did, why did you give me a towel, some overgrown rubber band and schedules for the lifeguards and security? Where is this chart from?

M: You’ll be heading to Seaside Hill, one of the most popular and beautiful beaches in all of Mobius. It’s known for it’s gorgeous cliffs, tropical trees and crystal clear waters.

S: So am I supposed to make a hammock out of the towel with that extra large hair band? Where did you even get it? They’ve never had these at Dollar Tree before.

M: That “overgrown rubber band” is actually a swimsuit. It’s called a slingshot micro bikini, the v-string thong model to be exact.

M: You’re going to be wearing it of course whenever you’re not in the water. Ever heard of skinny dipping? It’s swimming while naked, and I heard it’s soothing for the soul on a hot day.

M: You’re in luck too, tomorrow is supposed to be the hottest day of the year!~

S: So a trip to the beach huh? I can handle that...

M: I hope you’re confidence doesn’t slowly disappear overnight! Make sure to study the schedule sheet, you’re gonna need it! I’ll talk to you again in the morning to give you the time of the first train to arrive and head to Seaside Hill.

Sonic sighed and put down his phone. Slowly picking up the schedule sheet, as his eyes calmly gazed at paper. “There has to be something here that I didn’t see before, I just know it!”, Sonic thought to himself, reading the paper further. “So that’s why he wants me to go earlier, since all the lifeguards will be preparing the beach for the public and won’t notice me going by”, The azure hedgehog thought to himself.

“Well fuck it, it’s been a long time since I’ve gone to the beach. I’ll make the most of the day, and hopefully nothing will go wrong!”, Sonic’s thought added happily. He could bring some food and drinks, and a small speaker. Finding a nice place to hide and swim without being seen, and ensuring no one would see him the entire day sounded a lot less nerve racking now.

“It’s a good thing too! I just bought some fresh fruits and more food the other day! I’m going to put them to cool so that I can bring it along with me tomorrow!”, Sonic thought to himself. Standing up from his sofa, he headed into the kitchen and pulled out some fruit from the fridge. Some watermelon, strawberries, cantaloupe, mangoes and cherries were washed and put together into a nice summer fruit salad.

He also prepared some sandwiches and popped some popcorn for snacks. Stuffing a few bags of chips in his backpack, he also placed the extremely revealing swimsuit alongside the towel. He found his cooler in the basement, and went out to the store to buy some ice. Sonic also took the liberty to some of his favorite popsicles and a small container of ice cream.

“I’ve been stressed out this entire week, it won’t hurt if I make the best of tomorrow!”, Sonic said to himself on his way home, few bags in hand. He hummed a soft tune to himself, as he opened the front door to his home. Returning to the kitchen, he washed his hands and continued to prep the things for the next day.

“It’s still pretty early, so I have some time to work out too! The day is nice, so I’ll go into the backyard for some yoga”, Sonic said happily, finishing his prep work and going back to his room. “The good news is, at least my yoga pants were spared... but I don’t have any tank tops! Oh wait what’s this?”, He murmured while digging through his closet.

He pulled out a sports bra and he subconsciously said, “Cute!”. After putting on his yoga pants, he tried on the sports bra which fit like a glove. Looking in the mirror, he could see how it matched well with the yoga pants and complimented his chest. “Woah, I actually look cute in this?! Hey, looks like I’m always one hot hedgehog then!”, Sonic said happily, striking a pose.

Metal Sonic watching from his cameras nodded. “You sure are the cutest little thing Sonic! I can’t get enough of you!”, the robot said happily, ogling the azure hedgehog from afar. Despite having some of Sonic’s traits programmed inside him to affect the way he feels time, Metal Sonic was never bored or fidgety watching Sonic.

When he opened the sliding door to his backyard, he gasped and started drooling at the sight that he saw. Sonic happily carrying his yoga mat under his arm, and his curvy body being accented by tight yoga pants. He placed down his speaker besides him and his water bottle as well. Unrolling the mat onto the grass, he began to stretch.

First his arms, and his legs. “Let’s not forget especially the legs!”, Sonic said to himself, bending down to touch the floor. “1, 2, 3, 4...”, Sonic began counting enthusiastically, holding his ankles. Metal Sonic literally activated his forced restraints programming which forbid any movement actions commands to reach his processor. “Calm down Metal Sonic, he’s just stretching! Sure he looks fuckable in those yoga pants, but you need to calm down! Now’s not the time! There’s a time and place for everything!”, one part of the robot tried to reason.

“Hell no! If it weren’t for the restraints, we probably would have hopped over that fence and fucked him till’ next morning! How many times have we jerked off since the beginning?”, another part of Metal Sonic yelled. His internal thoughts began to clash and bicker together, as Metal Sonic noticed something happening in the backyard.

Sonic stood up now, as he looked back and forth quickly. Even looking outside the fence to see if there was anyone there. Metal Sonic had already went into hiding at this point, not risking being caught now. Sonic sighed, as he turned up the music playing on his speaker. After taking a sip of his water, he took off his sports bra. Metal Sonic wondered what he was doing until he saw the azure hedgehog pull down his pants.

He tossed aside his clothes, and began to continue with stretching. “Now the main course!”, the azure hedgehog said, performing the downward dog pose. At this point, Metal Sonic was extremely close to losing all willpower to continue just watching from afar. His systems nearly contacted Dr. Eggman over the fact that either Metal Sonic would self destruct or risk completely shattering his own enforced restrictive bonds.

Metal Sonic’s crotch plating was bursting, as it was being forced opened by the robot’s mere strength and near psychological breakdown. Hissing violently, as it finally popped off. Just like that, Metal Sonic had returned to his initial state while he was a prototype. He ran purely on testosterone, fueled by his own hormonal desires and urges.

Metal Sonic snapped, into a rampaging state that not even Dr. Eggman could stop until the robot ran out of batteries. The robot growled and grabbed his cock roughly. He didn’t spend another second not jacking off furiously, as he began to salivate immensely. His eyes flared up dangerously, as he continued to stalk his prey.

Sonic was still unaware of the extremely hormonal and of dangerous state the robot was in. He continued with his yoga, and went through a few more moves. “Eagle, both the cat and cow, lizard, wide leg forward fold...oh I almost forgot!”, Sonic said, sitting upright.

“Can’t forget to do the shoulder stand pose!”, Sonic added, raising his legs into the air, exposing his pink and winking butthole. Counting to thirty, Metal Sonic was losing even more restraint as the robot himself was trying to stop himself further. “Holding on a little more Metal Sonic! We have to contact the doctor to try and reverse this somehow! There has to be another way!”, One part of him shouted, drowning in fierce eyes clouded with lust.

“There’s no holding him back anymore. Metal Sonic is now an unstoppable force of nature, and he will go into a never ending mating season with whatever his object of desire is”, Another part of him said, as Metal Sonic gripped his arms. Even on his own metallic body did his claws feel sharp and rough on him.

“I...need to... control myself... I need to restrain...”, Metal Sonic panted, already cumming various times in his lap. Sonic was another yoga position known as, “plow pose”. It was true to it’s name, with Sonic’s rear on display again teasing Metal Sonic further. Sonic clearly seeming flustered from the exercise, as he counted to thirty slowly between breaths.

Finally, all hell broke loose for the metallic hedgehog. Metal Sonic stood up shakily, as he couldn’t control himself any longer. He walked hazily towards the fence of the backyard, as Sonic stood up as well. He took a refreshing sip water of his water bottle, and went inside the home. Metal Sonic had hopped the fence at this point, his cloudy eyes laser focused on the azure hedgehog’s yoga mat and thrown away clothes.

He dropped to his knees, and began to sniff the yoga mat. Surely enough, his sensors picked up the smell of Sonic’s sweat and of something sweet smelling. His right hand then scrambled to his dick, and his left hand reached for the yoga pants. Metal Sonic felt complied to breathe more of that intoxicating scent, growling loudly while he fapped roughly.

“Grrh! So tempting...! I need more! I’m too close to stop now!”, Metal Sonic panted out, as his clawed fingers couldn’t seem to relieve him fast enough. He was acting completely animalistic now, wild and ferocious. Part of him was still nervous about being caught by Sonic when he came back outside to reclaim his yoga mat. His pacing increased when he smelled his own slick combine with Sonic’s.

“Mmm!”, Metal Sonic said with such a possessive tone that would send a chill down anyone’s spine. With a loud, dominating growl the metallic hedgehog orgasmed harshly onto the yoga mat. Metal Sonic then seemed to snap out of it, as he sat up quickly. “Oh jeez! I really did it now!”, the robot said, sighing at how much he came. With the yoga pants in his left hand, he used it to clean up the mat and his cock.

“Phew! That was amongst the best nuts of my life!”, the metallic hedgehog thought to himself. Hopping back over the fence, he retreated to his usual hiding spot and began to sleep. Sonic opened the door to the backyard happily, as he rolled up his mat and retrieved the rest of his items. “Time to wash the clothes, and clean my mat!”, the azure hedgehog said cheerfully.

Tossing his clothes into the dryer, he didn’t seem to notice the stain on the back of the pants. Humming a soft tune, he left a set of lingerie outside on a shelf as he showered. Stepping out of the shower, he wiped of his newly refreshed body. “There’s nothing like a good work out!”, Sonic thought happily. “Although my back kinda hurts...”.

The next morning, Sonic woke up to another text message on his phone. He wearing a patterned crop top, white baseball cap with a chao decal on it, jean shorts and was all ready to go. “Alright, looks like I have everything! My backpack, and the cooler too!”, Sonic said, mentally checking off everything in his head. He was at the front door when he got another message as well.

M: Good morning Sonic! Your train will be arriving in fifteen minutes, and it will take you about forty-five minutes to reach Seaside Hill!

M: If you remember your task, you are to wear the slingshot swimsuit when you’re not swimming. If you do go swimming, you have to go completely naked. For an extra bonus, see if you can jack off in a changing room without anyone seeing you!

M: Good luck Sonic!~

M: Remember that I’m always watching you!~

Sonic sighed, as he placed his phone away in his back pocket. Opening the front door to his house, he locked it behind him and went on his way. Reaching the train station, he waited patiently on the platform as music was playing in his headphones. Metal Sonic sat on a bench on the platform, pretending to read a newspaper.

He took photos of the azure hedgehog’s legs, and the thighs which he had no idea how Sonic managed to stuff them inside his shorts. He was certain that the azure hedgehog wasn’t wearing any underwear either, based on the imprint on the shorts. This time to make sure he wouldn’t run off any do something stupid again, Metal Sonic had handcuffed himself to the bench.

Although the flimsy cuffs couldn’t stop a rampaging Metal Sonic at full power, it was a neat reminder not to do anything. “There’s a time and place for everything Metal, you just have to wait for it. It won’t be long now until the week ends”, the robot thought to himself, as he flipped through the newspaper. He smirked when he read some of the headlines.

Metal Sonic giggled as he read an article that read, “Police are now looking for the individual who they believe has been involved in various situations these last few days. This individual has been ejaculating in public places, and running promptly from the scene. From playgrounds, to the public mountain trails, and even public transit! If you see something fellow mobians, say something!”.

“Oh I see something alright, I see Sonic the Hedgehog being looked for by the police for his lewd crimes! Such a dirty body would be a crime too!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself. Noticing the train approaching, he unlocked the handcuffs and boarded the train alongside Sonic. Today Metal Sonic too was going to be doing something risky. He was still in disguise, wearing a checkered hoodie, jeans, a face mask, sunglasses and even different shoes.

He made sure to remain unseen by Sonic, as he sneaked to a corner and pretended to fall asleep. He had the hoodie on, and tied it to hide his head too using the drawstring on it. It seemed to have worked, as Sonic looked at him for a moment and sighed. He was wondering for a moment what Sonic was doing, as the azure hedgehog seemed to be looking back and forth quickly. Sonic placed his clothes in a neat pile on top of his backpack, and the cooler alongside it.

“You’re not trying to tell me...”, Metal Sonic thought to himself, and gasped slightly when he saw Sonic began to strip further. He even took off his headphones, and put them on top of the pile of clothes. Metal Sonic’s observations were correct, as Sonic was indeed not wearing underwear beneath his jean shorts. “Strange, I don’t remember telling Sonic to jack off on the ride there...”, Metal Sonic thought to himself.

Metal Sonic could see Sonic flinch as his body hit the cold subway AC air, as he was completely nude in the subway car. He walked toward Metal Sonic, as the robot was still pretending to be asleep. Internally, the robot prayed that he wouldn’t pop a boner right now. Sonic stood in front of him now, as he was panting heavily. “He’s really doing this on his own accord! Sonic is really turning into a perverted exhibitionist!”, Metal Sonic soon realized, as he could feel the azure hedgehog’s gaze on him.

Sonic could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest, as his hand reached to his crotch. Metal Sonic wanted to rip off the damn disguise and fuck the naked Sonic then and there, and had already activated his straight jacket which gave the impression that he was folding his arms. For now, he would be forced to only continue to watch.

Watching he would do, as Sonic began to masturbate right in front of his very eyes. Both of them were blushing pretty hard right now, as other parts of them also got hard as well. Sonic moaned softly as his dick demanded more attention from him. Inside his head, Sonic half prayed that the person in front of him would remain asleep, and half prayed that he would wake up to take Sonic then and there.

Sonic turned around, and spread his ass cheeks to wink in this stranger on the trains face all while jacking off. Metal Sonic licked his lips, as the azure hedgehog’s puffy pink anus was winking happily at him. It looked delicious, as he could feel his jeans getting tighter on him. “This is so embarrassing! Why am I winking to a sleeping stranger?! He can wake up at any moment!”, Sonic thought to himself.

Something inside made him cry out for more, as his cock began to twitch violently. Finally, he turned around just on time to ejaculate onto the stranger’s hoodie. He panted and sighed, as his orgasm washed over him happily. “Aahh...~”, Sonic panted out, as the next stop on the train had arrived. Sonic cursed, as he realized that he had no idea how populated the station could be.

It was too late now to try and get dressed, as the train pulled into the station. Sonic braced himself for the worst, as the small little opening door sound played. Sonic saw the entrance to the train car open, but luckily no one got on board. Instead, there was an announcement from the conductor.

“Dear passengers! Due to an earlier incident today, this local Seaside Hill Zone Warp Train will be heading express! I repeat! We will be switching to express stops only! If you need local service, either get off here and wait for the next local train or take this to Seaside Hill for downtown service! The next stop on this train will be Seaside Hill! Stand clear of the closing doors!”, the conductor said loudly over the loud speakers.

Sonic quickly hid in front of the stranger in the corner of the car as some people shuffled by. The doors closed at just the right moment, or else someone would have seen Sonic on the floor of the car. Leaning against the car door as the train was leaving the station, he sighed as it went into the tunnel. While it was moving, Sonic considered putting his clothes back on until his eyes came face to face with the stranger’s hard cock in his jeans.

Sonic blushed, as he wondered if maybe the stranger was having a wet dream. “Did he hear me?! Oh jeez! I suppose I have to take responsibility either way!”, the azure hedgehog thought, licking his lips. The train stopped in the middle of the tunnel, as the announcement speaker came on again. Just as Sonic was unzipping the stranger’s zipper, he smiled when he heard that they were being delayed because of a train in front of them that broke down mysteriously.

Metal Sonic of course, was responsible for it, as he hacked into the transit system and messed with the switches and the train in front of them. They would have plenty of time now, as his eyes were watching Sonic pull down his pants. Sonic’s gasped softly, as Metal Sonic saw him drooling at the sight of it. “Mmm! It looks so tasty! Let me just get a small sample!”, Sonic said, opening his mouth widely.

Wrapping his lips around the stranger’s erect cock, he froze when he heard the stranger mumble something. Sonic couldn’t stop now though, as he began to touch himself down there. Fondling the sweating balls, Sonic sniffed them as he continue to suck off the other man. Metal Sonic had to temporarily offline his vocal chords as internally he was in heaven. Moaning as the hedgehog’s tongue swirled around his cock, and licking his up salty pre-cum.

Sonic felt the stranger’s dick twitch, as he was close as well. “This is all so dirty! I’m really jacking off on the train while sucking off a sleeping stranger!”, Sonic thought to himself, as his gloved fingers were wrapped happily around his dick. Without warning, they both came as Sonic’s throat was painted white. He gulped and gulped, as his own seed was hitting the bottom of the train car seat. His tongue still swirled around the juicy length and girth of the stranger, cleaning him up.

Metal Sonic was in complete bliss, as he moaned loudly. “Sonic... that was the best thing ever! You’re so naughty, truly the hottest hedgehog to have ever existed!”, the robot praised the azure hedgehog in his mind. Sonic removed his lips around the treat, as his mouth opened up to reveal more of the robot’s sticky seed in his throat. He closed it, and swallowed it happily.

“Mmm! Ahh~! Thank you for the tasty snack stranger....!”, Sonic said softly, a huge smile on his face. “I can’t keep on going, but I really need you right now Mr. Stranger! I need you inside me!”, Sonic said, hopping on the stranger’s lap. Spreading his hole up widely, Sonic inserted the other man’s cock inside him. “Mmm!! Ahh! Why don’t you wake up already mister?! See how this perverted hero is riding happily on your dick on public transit!”, Sonic said happily, moaning loudly.

“It’s all Metal Sonic’s fault! He needs to take responsibility! It’s his fault that I even began masturbating in the first place! It’s his fault that I’m exposing myself to the public just for someone else’s sick kicks! It’s his fault that I’m riding a sleeping stranger on the train after sucking him dry!”, Sonic moaned out, his own dick getting harder. “Mmm~! Metal Sonic! I’d like to see him right now, and his face reacting to me fucking someone that isn’t him! Poor robot probably doesn’t know a thing about sex, so I guess you’ll have to do for now!”.

Internally, the robot was very close to revealing himself to Sonic just for that. “You naughty little minx! You’re riding him right now! Look at your happy face thinking about him! Would you be like a deer in headlights if I ripped off the disguise?! Or would you be estatic to see that it’s me you kinky pervert?!”, Metal Sonic growled, as he decided to tease the hedgehog. Placing his vocal chords online, he faked mumbling in his ‘sleep’.

“Ahh! You’re awake now?! Look at me! Look at me! Look at me mister!”, Sonic panted out, his walls getting tighter on the robot. They were clenching and clamping down so desperately, riding it like his life depended on it. Metal Sonic lost it once more, and growled lowly. Sonic’s eyes widened, as his smile began even wider. “So dominating! Tell me Mr. Stranger! How do you feel about me sucking you off and even jizzing on your nice hoodie?!”.

Metal Sonic snickered and activated his voice changer. “Huh? What?”, He responded, as Sonic giggled. “I gotta say, you got yourself a nice rod buddy! It’s almost like it was made to bury itself in me! My insides are learning the shape of your cock! Can’t you see my hips engaging yours?!”, Sonic said, as Metal Sonic moaned. “S-Sonic?! You’re riding me?!”, the robot said, feigning the impression of an alternate person.

“Yes! I’m riding your long and heavenly dick! You close?! I sure am!”, Sonic replied, bouncing up and down. Metal Sonic had lost all restraint, but knew he was able to hide under the persona. That was a good thing too, as he had already broken through the restraint jacket’s thirty-two locks. Dr. Eggman had always used that on him once he was the finished product when he misbehaved, he should have kept the one when he was a prototype.

Then again, Metal Sonic would have broken happily out of sixty entire deadbolt locks for Sonic any day. Holding the hedgehog’s legs, he felt them wrap around him. Standing up, he pinned Sonic against the wall. “I can’t believe I’m finally having sex with you Sonic! I’ve been watching your heroic career for so long! You’re a true symbol of justice and peace to us all!”, the ‘stranger’ said happily.

“More talk and praising later buddy! Just keep thrusting inside me! I need your cum already!”, Sonic replied, as the stranger was holding him up with ease. “Ahh! My tip is being held hostage by your insides! It refuses to let go!”, the ‘stranger’ panted. Sonic’s arms wrapped around the stranger, as he threw his head back. “I’m close! I’m super close!”, Sonic moaned out, as he could feel the stranger’s cock twitching violently as well.

“I’m coming Sonic! Is it really ok to do it inside you?!”, the ‘stranger’ asked. “Mhm! Flood my insides! I need you mister!”, Sonic replied, as his impending relief washed over him. He spurted more of his sticky white ropes onto his stomach and the stranger’s stomach, as he could feel the other man releasing his load inside him. Sonic howled loudly in pleasure, his back arching.

“That was... that was great! You ok Sonic?”, the ‘stranger’ asked. “Yeah, I’m ok... thanks for asking”, Sonic replied. “The train is going to be moving soon Sonic, go and put your clothes back on! I don’t want you catching a cold!”, the stranger said. “You heading to the beach too?”, Sonic asked, as he walked back over to the pile of clothes on top of his backpack.

“Y-yeah! I’m going to take a walk on the shoreline!”, the other man replied. “Would you like to help me change into my bathing suit?”, Sonic asked in a sultry tone, his back to the other man. “Um sure! Can I see it?”, the man replied. Sonic chuckled, as he pulled out the revealing swimsuit. “What is that?”, the ‘stranger’ asked. Internally however, Metal Sonic was watching intensely to see him putting on the slingshot swimsuit.

“I know what you’re thinking, it looks like an overgrown rubber band eh?”, Sonic said chuckling, as he fumbled with it. “It’s called a slingshot micro bikini if I can remember the name correctly”, Sonic added, as he finally put it on. “Since the back is a thong, I’ll have your juices run down my thighs as I walk! Looks appetizing now doesn’t it?”, the azure hedgehog said smirking, moving one of his cheeks to reveal his leaking asshole.

“S-sure does!”, the other man replied, approaching Sonic from behind. The blue blue had his back turned to him as he was putting the crop top back on. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Sonic could see the other man’s dick nestle comfortably between his thighs. “Your thighs are so pillowy Sonic!”, the ‘stranger’ said happily, as the train began to move slowly again. “Woah there buckoo! Our stop is coming up you know!”, Sonic said, his shorts around his ankles.

“Isn’t that the thrill of it Sonic?”, the other man replied, as the azure hedgehog pushed him back. “I suppose it is, but I’m a little busy today buddy. Besides, you’ve had your fill”, Sonic replied, pulling up his shorts. “Your creamed hole is still rather lonely isn’t it?”, the ‘stranger’ added rubbing the azure hedgehog’s pelvis. “Fine, I’ll at least give your dick a nice goodbye kiss. You deserve that in the least”, Sonic replied, placing his backpack and hat back on and squatting down.

Pressing his lips to the other man’s length, he gave it an affectionate kiss. “Mmm! You were tasty, I’m gonna miss you!”, Sonic said happily, as the train station was in view. Standing up, he retrieved his cooler and stood besides the door. The other man shuffled with his pants, and zipped them back up as the train door opened. “Thanks for the good time cutie! Maybe we’ll see each other again sometime!”, Sonic said, winking and blowing a kiss.

As Sonic walked away, he placed his headphones back on and continued to listen to his music. “Woah I sure struck the jackpot today! I laid a sweet stud, should I have told him that he took my first time? Meh, I guess that makes this train ride even more memorable!”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself, walking through the crowded station. Little did he know that he was temporarily not being followed.

This was because Metal Sonic was in the bathroom, locked in a stall. Pulling his mask down, he moaned loudly as he came. His hands reached down to his hoodie, where Sonic’s seed was still on there. It was sticky and rather squishy on his fingers, as he sniffed the slick desperately. “I did it! I fucked Sonic! He didn’t even know it was me thanks to the voice changer!”, Metal Sonic panted out, his regular voice back.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen too! Sonic sure knows how to put on a show! He thought he was fucking a sleeping stranger too! How much of a pervert do you need to be to do that?!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself, his hands still glued to his length. “Next time though, I will not hold myself back! I will tear off these disguises and take what is mine!”, Metal Sonic growled, as he felt another round of relief wash over him.

“I need to keep watching him! I need to make sure nobody besides me touches Sonic! Not even the doctor can have him! I wouldn’t let god himself take Sonic either!”, Metal Sonic laughed to himself. Sighing pleased, he noticed how much of a mess he made in the stall. “I suppose today the world will run out of toilet paper”, the robot sneered, as he began to clean up the mess on the stall wall.

Sonic walked through the beach sands, sneaking past most crowds of people. He was still searching for the perfect spot to skinny dip, and relax at the same time in peace. The sea breeze felt relaxing on his skin, as he inhaled the salty winds of the ocean. After wandering around for a while, he came across a nice secluded spot off the path. Walking down from the hill, he noticed how there was no one there below. There were a few palm trees, as he walked closer to them.

“This is perfect! I’ll set up my towel and get to swimming!”, Sonic said, setting his things up beneath the shade of the tree. Opening his backpack, he set the large towel gently on the ground. He sat down in the shade, as he opened up the cooler. Retrieving a water bottle, he opened it and enjoyed the cold fluid going down his throat. “This is the best! Let me test the waters now!”, Sonic said, closing the cap on the bottle. Placing it back in the cooler, he began to take off his clothes.

Even the slinky swimsuit, as he looked back and forth before entering the water. He sighed at the cool waters hitting his nude body, and swam in the waters. Metal Sonic was running around the beach, cursing at himself. “I lost Sonic already! Shit!”, he murmured, as he made his way around the paths. He slid down a hidden hill, as he landed face flat on the ground. “Fuck!”, Metal Sonic grunted, as he rubbed his head.

“It’s hot as hell, I can’t stand it! My circuits are gonna blow a fuse at this rate!”, Metal Sonic said partially annoyed. Looking around, he could see that he landed in another part of the beach. Up ahead, he could see a few palm trees and made his way past them. There were two caves closing off the section of the beach, which made it the ideal secluded section. Meaning...

“Sonic should be beyond this cave!”, Metal Sonic said, making his way past them. It wasn’t too hard either, using his chest laser and his sharp clawed hands made the hard labor he thought he would have a breeze. Metal Sonic was rewarded with his efforts too, as he could see Sonic up ahead in the water. Without hesitation, the robot ran into the trees to hide himself. Sneaking closer to where the blue blue left his things, he could see the hedgehog splashing happily in the water.

He went under for a moment, and came back up. “Uwah!!!”, Sonic said, spitting out some water. Letting his body float in the water, he closed his eyes as the warm sun made him feel sleepy. Opening them back up, Sonic began to swim again. “Swimming is truly a great exercise!”, the hedgehog hero said, diving whenever he could. “He looks so happy in the water, that’s weird! I thought Sonic hated water”, Metal Sonic remembered how the blue blur never stayed much time in Tidal Tempest Zone.

It was more how he refused to stay another moment there. Then how was Sonic swimming like it was nothing? Metal Sonic couldn’t seem to run a definite answer through his supercomputer processor, as he turned his head back to Sonic. The azure hedgehog was getting out the water, pushing any loose hairs in his face. Flicking them away, as the loose water drops flew out of his hair.

Moving back to the beach, Metal Sonic’s jaw dropped as small water droplets ran down the hedgehog’s body. Down his neck, tracing his collarbone and his toned stomach. Around his stomach too, down pass the pelvic bone, and... Metal Sonic popped another boner. He could see the azure hedgehog put the swimsuit back on, as his tail stuck out of it rather cutely.

Sonic’s ears seemed to perk up at something, as he looked around. Metal Sonic hid behind a few bushes, praying to the chaos emeralds that he would not be seen. Especially not now, as he had removed his clothes because of the extreme heat and easy access to his crotch. Metal Sonic still hadn’t contacted the doctor about replacing the plating to it, but that was a conversation for another time.

Looking back to Sonic, he could see that he wrapped himself in his towel now. Opening up his cooler and backpack, he pulled his water bottle from earlier and gulped down his water. Retrieving a sandwich from his backpack, Sonic pulled out his speaker and blasted music. After finishing up his lunch, he changed the song and pulled out a popsicle from the cooler.

Sonic began to sing along to the song, taking a bite out of his frozen treat. “This shit is fire!”, Sonic said, suckling on the multicolored popsicle. Metal Sonic drooled watching the juices drip down from Sonic’s chin to his chest. Each movement Sonic did was hypnotic, as the robot could move his eyes off him.

This is who Metal Sonic was meant to defeat, ensure the wilting of a majestic beautiful flower. Even so, Metal Sonic wouldn’t do it. He refused to hurt Sonic no matter what happened or what he was ordered to do. Even though he knew that his core programming would not accept such a betrayal, he didn’t care anymore. Metal Sonic wanted to make sure that he’d be the only one to touch Sonic, and make sure he was safe.

Through his twisted and breaking mind, Metal Sonic’s sane processor slowly drowned and was dying with in the extreme hormonal surge. Rational decisions and thoughts would prove to be difficult, as the supercomputer would not be able to handle too many factors at once. As such, Metal Sonic was left to fend on his own completely from there forward. The robot himself acknowledged his descent into madness, and welcomed it.

“It’s not much fun if I can’t take Sonic with me! He’ll come with me wherever I go!”, Metal Sonic snickered and giggled manically. His red eyes were flaring and were full of lust, as he craved for more of Sonic in general. Metal Sonic was losing his mind, and his testosterone fueled body would not stop until he wanted to. Although, Metal Sonic didn’t want to stop right now. Some other day he’ll have to stop because of him switching to emergency power, but that was another day.

As the day went on, Sonic continued to enjoy the nice, hot and relaxing day. No one disturbed his peaceful day which he enjoyed plenty, he needed a break from the fans and other people once in a while. His phone buzzed, as he assumed who it was. Opening it up, he saw a message from Tails. The fox boy asked if he could call Sonic quickly, as Sonic texted back, ‘sure! :)’.

His phone rang, as Sonic picked it up. “Hey there Tails! How’s everything going?”, Sonic said, pleased to hear his best friend. “Everything is going great Sonic! Although did you hear what was going on?”, Tails replied. “Oh my bad! I haven’t been keeping up with media lately! Is there some new villain or something?”, Sonic added.

Metal Sonic had already tapped into the azure hedgehog’s phone, and was listening along to the conversation. “Oh really? Well let me tell you”, Tails began. “You see, someone in town keeps nutting all over the place! No one knows who it is either! Poor Cream went with Cheese to the park to find the ladybug rocker all white and sticky! Be careful Sonic, there’s some sick pervert lurking around!”. Sonic’s eyes widened, as his body began to shake.

“I-is that so? That’s horrible!”, Sonic replied, his voice sort of shaky. “Yeah! Whoever it is, I hope they know that they can do whatever they want at home! Home is where you do that kinda stuff, you know?”, Tails added, sounding clearly disgusted. “Totally! I feel you there Tails, just know that I won’t let that slide! As long as I’m protector of Mobius, no one is gonna splat all over the town! We’ll get that person some day!”, Sonic replied, internally dying inside.

“Mhm! Shadow, Rouge and Omega-E123 took up the job to watch over the neighborhood and catch the guy! Knowing Team Dark, nothing slides past them!”, Tails said, sounding a bit more relaxed. “But eww! Whoever is doing that is nasty and will be caught sooner or later!”, Tails ended, with a small sigh. “The world has always been crazy Tails! Don’t stress too much over it, I’m on the job!”, Sonic added, feigning determination and justice.

“Yeah, just thought I’d give you a heads up in case you saw something suspicious!”, Tails began. “Well, I gotta go for now Sonic! It was nice talking to you best friend!”. The azure hedgehog nodded. “Yeah, nice talking with you too Tails! Adios!”. With a small click, Sonic threw his phone at the ground and stomped on it. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”, he screamed. Looking to the water, he took off the slingshot swimsuit, wrapped it alongside his phone. Taking a running start, he screamed as he angrily threw his phone into the water.

“I can’t do this anymore! I’m at my limit!”, Sonic shouted. “I’m going home!”. Angrily putting his clothes back on, Wrapping up and placing his items back into his backpack and cooler he stormed off. “I can’t let Tails I’m the one doing that! Come on Sonic, have some decency! Where is your shame?! You should be ashamed of yourself for crying out loud!”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself, returning to the train.

Hopping on board, he sat into the corner and sobbed into his knees. Sonic felt sick, soiled, violated. “I’m disgusting...”, he murmured, as the train moved along the rails. “I’m doing this for someone else’s sick kicks, I shouldn’t be enjoying this!”, Sonic thought angrily to himself, as he stopped finally arrived. Wiping the tears away from his face, he used his super speed to run home.

Slamming the door behind him, he dropped all his things and shoes and laid flat on the couch. “Augh!”, Sonic’s muffle scream was heard. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic was right besides him as he kept a thorough eye on the cameras. “He thinks that throwing away his phone would be enough to try and escape from me, but I won’t let him! I’m going to tear away any pride or confidence Sonic has left!”, the robot thought to himself.

Writing something down on a piece of paper, he folded it up and slid it under the hedgehog hero’s door. “Now I have to do is wait”, Metal Sonic thought, watching the sleeping hedgehog now. Sonic woke up the next morning, as he ruffled his hair. “Ugh my head feels like shit today”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself. Standing up, he remembered to cleared out the cooler and backpack and did so.

He removed the clothes from yesterday and tossed everything into the washing machine. Going into the attic, he began to scurry through boxes. Finally, Sonic found a cardboard box which for contained his winter and spring clothes. Pulling out some hoodies and other garments, he found something to wear in the meantime. Just a sports jersey, shorts and finally some boxer briefs.

“Finally, that’s better”, Sonic sighed, as he sat down on the couch lazily. He proceeded to spend the day watching TV and nothing doing much else. Nightfall had arrived before the blue blur knew it, and he felt much better after finishing taking a shower. Tossing aside the towel, he dried his hair off and hopped into bed.

“I feel so much better after not hearing no buzzing messages today...”, Sonic thought to himself, as he closed his eyes. The lights were already off, with the windows closed, AC on and curtains closed as well. Just as Sonic was beginning to sleep, his doorbell rang. He ignored it, and tossed around in bed. Another two rings, as Sonic leaned up in his bed.

“Who could it be at this hour?!”, Sonic said annoyed. Getting up from his bed, he makes his way downstairs. When he opened the door, no one was there. Stepping out into the street, he looked both ways and saw no one there. “Strange...”, Sonic murmered, as he walked back inside and closing the door behind him softly. As he was taking off his shoes, something caught his eye.

There was an envelope that must have gotten swept past him when he opened the doorway. Picking it up, he opened it curiously. Reading the paper inside, Sonic sighed as he crumbled it up and threw it into recycling bin. “For Kobe!”, Sonic said as his paper went in. “Honestly, I’m gonna pretend I saw nothing and go back to sleep. I’m tired as a motherfucker”, Sonic added.

Trudging back upstairs, there was a knock on his front door. Sonic choose not to get it, as the knocks became louder alongside the doorbell. “FINE! FINE I’M COMING!”, Sonic shouted, as he angrily opened the front door. He was greeted by an empty street, as Sonic slammed the door again. “Must be stupid kids! Fuck this! I’m going to bed!”. Storming up the stairs, he retrieved ear plugs from his nightstand and returned to bed.

Metal Sonic had just checked the cameras again, to see Sonic sleeping. “Is he serious? Sonic sleeping after even reading the letter? He must have just read the first word and decided not to. Doesn’t remember that his reputation lies on me?!”, Metal Sonic thought somewhat pissed. “Fine. I’ll let you sleep today Sonic, because tomorrow is the last day of your tasks. I won’t make it easy for you”, the robot thought to himself, waiting for the final festivity to take place.

The next morning, Sonic woke up refreshed. “Woo hoo! Good morning world! I missed you sweet sun!”, Sonic shouted enthusiastically inside his home. Stretching his arms and lower body, the blue blur felt ready to take on the day. Walking to the kitchen, he made himself a nice breakfast to enjoy. Metal Sonic still didn’t feel groggy, despite staying up for a week straight.

This last week, feeling tired and horny were the same thing to him. Although he took one small nap once, he missed the moment where Sonic smiled and laughed hard at his TV show. Either way, Metal Sonic would finally have Sonic today. This time, he would let the final sane part of him disappear from the face of the planet. Just a few more hours, and his week long torture would be over.

Metal Sonic fidgeted with his fingers, anticipating each passing minute. He even bought some extra materials to be used today, and couldn’t wait to use them. Each hour felt like hell, as Sonic was still blissfully unaware of the danger lurking over him. Finally, the time came when Metal Sonic could do his deed. Finally! He could breathe easy again soon, and claim his patiently waiting prize.

Metal Sonic couldn’t stop growling under his breath as he rang Sonic’s doorbell. His dick was already standing up quite proudly, as the doorway opened. Now! With heavy lust filled eyes, Metal Sonic felt his clawed fingers wrap around Sonic’s arms. Pinning him to the ground, the blue blur let out a loud embarrassing squeak. The azure hedgehog looked surprised, as Metal Sonic kicked the door closed. His extremely animalistic behavior was being used to it’s fullest, as his growls became dominating and possessive.

“M-Metal Sonic?! How did you know where I lived?! Why are you pinning me to the floor and growling?! Why are you here?!-“, Sonic began, as the robot had enough of his questions. “I’ve been the one watching you all week Sonic. Yesterday you refused one of my tasks, and today is the final day of my assignment to keep an intense watch over you. I had no intention on going easy on you in the slightest since the beginning of the week”, Metal Sonic began.

“You has no idea how much time I’ve spent being pent up over you! I know all your little dirty secrets too also! Everything about you Sonic, and I’ve even broken my own processor because of how much hormones I’ve been producing! I’ve been jacking off to you without stop, and none of that ever satisfied me in the slightest! That stranger you fucked the other day on the train? That was me!”, Metal Sonic said, giggling as Sonic looked at him with wide eyes.

“Everything was truly because of me! The one who you wanted to ruin you, and see you squirm! Isn’t that what you’ve always desired Sonic?! I’m here now Sonic, so let’s finally get to know each other more!”, the robot added, as his erect dick was already dripping immensely in pre-cum. Sonic tried to understand what was going on, why the hell this was all happening so quickly and so soon.

Remembering all the things he said about Metal Sonic on the train, it came back to him. Before Sonic could open his mouth, the robot interrupted whatever he was going to say. “No more stupid disguises or lonely nights anymore! I’ve finally caught you Sonic, and I‘ll give you what you want!”. His mouth smashed against Sonic’s, as the azure hedgehog’s body refused to fight against the more stronger robot.

Sonic could feel the robot overpowering any control he had of the situation anymore, as his body and Metal Sonic’s were becoming closer together. “Aah!~ Metal Sonic! You’re too horny for your own good!”, Sonic panted out, his flushed face a nice shade of pink. Under carnal and feral growls, Sonic felt the robot feeling every part of him. Licking at his nape, and down to his collarbone leaving small kisses along the way.

He bit the side of his neck, as the azure hedgehog squeaked knowing that the robot gave him a hickey. “Metal Sonic please...”, Sonic groaned, feeling the robot’s long length against his. “Don’t worry Sonic! We’re far from over!”, Metal Sonic replied, tearing apart the clothes he was wearing. “Kyaaa! My clothes!”, Sonic said embarrassed, covering his chest. His entire body now exposed and fully displayed as the robot admired the sight. “Grr! They should be making clothes illegal! I need easy access to you!”, Metal Sonic said in a low tone, his dick feeling up against Sonic’s hole.

“A-Are you sure Metal Sonic?! I’m not sure-“, Sonic began, as the robot answered with, “You’ve taken it before, relax!”. Sonic threw his head back, with a loud moan. “Nngh! It wasn’t this big before!”, the azure hedgehog said shakily, his whole body screaming for more. Metal Sonic loved at how just by inserting himself inside Sonic did the azure hedgehog go insane. “Move please please please! I’ll do anything! Ahh!~ It’s stuffing itself inside me so much!”, Sonic begged. his hips clenched onto the robot’s.

“I was wrong ok?! You do know about sex! If you don’t fuck me right now I’ll lose my mind! My walls won’t stop begging for more! If you don’t give them what they want then I’ll just have to find someone else! I heard that Shadow’s in town-“, Sonic began, only to hear a loud growl and two hands grip his wrists. “Huh?! Eep!”, Sonic added only to lose whatever words he was going to say next entirely.

“I’ll give you everything you could ever want Sonic! Never mention that name ever again!”, Metal Sonic shouted, pounding relentlessly into his organic copy. “Damn robot!~ Always attacking my defenseless curvy body! I’m just a little perverted hedgehog used for him to bury savage, wild dick into! Haah~!”, Sonic moaned out, twitching with each thrust. “You’re too naughty Sonic! I’ve just started and you’re already talking like this! It’s so hot! Sonic! Sonic!”, Metal Sonic said, as the blue blur’s lust filled eyes rolled back.

“Kyaah~! Jeez Metal Sonic! You need to calm down please!~”, Sonic panted out, his arms and legs wrapped around the robot. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to fuck you into tomorrow Sonic!”, Metal Sonic replied, still thrusting as if his life depended on it. “Then do so! Let’s keep going until the sun comes up!”, Sonic added, feeling the overwhelming pleasure taking over his body.

“Then prepare yourself ‘blue blur’! I don’t intend to stop since the moment I pinned you down!”, Metal Sonic cried out. “That’s fine with me! Come inside me all you’d like too! We’re finally together, so why not celebrate the occasion?!”, Sonic said happily, kissing the robot. “Your kisses are the best Sonic! You sure know how to treat me well!”, Metal Sonic said happily as well, just pleased to feel the hedgehog’s hips move on his.

There were no words really to describe how happy Metal Sonic was. The only equivalent that he believed there was to him was, “Heaven”. Metal Sonic was truly enjoying himself to the fullest, as Sonic should as well. Just feeling his body being warmed up by Sonic’s was enough to crave the comfort of the blue hedgehog even more. Each thrust lead him to become closer with Sonic, each intimate moment was his golden ticket to becoming one with him.

Sonic was the pinnacle of perfection for him, no one could compare to him. Metal Sonic understood this well, always showering the azure hedgehog with praise when he could. Sonic seemed to love this, as he would give the double the praise in return for the robot. Metal Sonic didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky, to finally feel the sensuality of the hedgehog hero.

Sonic was one to never become vulnerable for anyone, and the same could be said for Metal Sonic. Letting down one’s guard in battle could spell death. Yet there they were, guard completely dropped as their hot and sweaty bodies intertwined with one another. It was pure raw passion that was driving these two, a combination of emotion and desire. Sonic felt his gloved fingers tightening around the robot’s back, smoothing across his carefully polished body.

“I can hear and feel every part of him...”, Sonic thought to himself, toes curling at the robot’s thrusting motions. “I’ve never been this vulnerable before, and yet he’s taking me in the most careful and mind melting way~”, Small kisses on the robot’s face affirmed that Sonic wanted to be more to him, and each booming heartbeat was for him and him alone. Metal Sonic’s internal fans had kicked in for a while now, still trying their best to cool his circuits down.

It was proving to be a difficult task, as Metal Sonic was still going town on his organic doppelgänger. Sonic didn’t notice the sun coming up the next day, as it hit his sleeping face. Through the small stained glass panels on the side of the doorway, sunlight beckoned Sonic to get up, and begin a fresh new day. Looking over next to him, the robot’s eyes were offline as Sonic assumed Metal Sonic was still sleeping.

Sonic felt the floor beneath him all sticky, and so were his thighs. He was completely naked too, aside from his trademark sneakers. Sitting up and sighing, he scratched his head and said, “Looks like I gotta clean that up! Jeez, my lower back and insides feel sore...”. Giving the robot a small forehead kiss, he stretched his arms and attempted to stand up. He managed to do so, only with help from the wall.

Walking to the bathroom, he trudged in groggily and turned on the faucet. Cleaning his face up with warm water, he turned on some warn water for his shower. Stepping into the bathtub, he sighed satisfied as the warm water refreshed his tired out body. “Hah~ there’s really nothing like a good morning shower!”, Sonic said pleased with the atmosphere. What he didn’t notice or see were the pair of clawed hands that reached for his curves.

Sonic gasped in shock went he felt those pairs of hands wrap loosely around his waist. “Is it morning already?”, Metal Sonic asked, leaning slightly on the hedgehog. “Yeah! You sure you should be in the shower with me right now? I thought you weren’t waterproof”, Sonic replied, secretly praying he wouldn’t die of sudden electrocution.

“Nope, my armor was specifically designed for all sorts of environmental scenarios. We’ll both be fine, but thank you for your concern anyways”, Metal Sonic added, chuckling. “Need me to wash your back?”, the robot added teasingly. “You mean it? Good, cause my back hurts too”, Sonic replied, handing Metal Sonic his sponge. Turning around, he felt the robot cleaning his back.

“Woah, this is super relaxing...”, Sonic said, sighing happily. “You know, I’m still pretty damn sore from yesterday. Remind me to take a painkiller”, Sonic added, partially annoyed at the robot. “Need a massage then? Something for your insides too?-“, Metal Sonic began, as the azure hedgehog cut him off. “Uh-uh. We’re not fucking again today, got that? Ah shit, my thighs are feeling it too!!”. “Oh ok, I’ll give them a thorough massing too!”, Metal Sonic added happily, still unfazed by the blue blur’s attitude.

Getting out of the shower, they headed straight for the bedroom. “Wait, if that was you behind the clothes swap too... what did you do with the originals?”, Sonic asked curiously. “It’s a magicians secret”, Metal Sonic replied, shuffling through the closet. “What magicians secret?! Where did they go?!”, Sonic began. “I can’t keep wearing the same jersey and shorts because I have no other clothes-“. Metal Sonic pulled out a lingerie set and said, “Regular clothes just don’t do the job anymore Sonic. Besides, you look way more hotter in these”.

Sonic blushed at those words but then added more loudly, “I swear if you threw them out you’re a dead man you heard?!”. Metal Sonic nodded and said, “If you put this on I’ll tell you where they are, honest”. Taking the set out of the robot’s hands, Sonic changed clothes in front of the robot. “Alright it’s on. Now where did you stash the rest of my clothes?!”. The robot snapped out of his daydream and replied with, “They are in some boxes deep in your attic”.

Sure enough, Sonic retrieved the clothes from their cardboard prison. “Phew! They’re all here!”, the azure hedgehog said happily. The next couple of weeks went by like a movie for them, as they were pretty much banging every other day. Metal Sonic had to return back to Dr. Eggman’s laboratory one day, as Sonic was left on his lonesome inside the home. As he was dusting the shelves and cleaning, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Picking up the strange small object, he soon realized what it was.

Metal Sonic arrived back at his home after a few hours. “Whew! Dr. Eggman fixed me up pretty good! I have new restraints now, and my crotch plating is there too now!”, the robot thought happily to himself. All that’s well that ends well right? Not exactly...! As Metal Sonic opened the front door, he was greeted by an angry faced Sonic who was crossing his arms. “Care to explain these?!”, the azure hedgehog shouted, as something fell out of his hands and rolled in front of the robot.

Metal Sonic seemed confused for a moment, but suddenly recognized what was at his feet. Picking it up, he still noticed how it remained operational and still connected to his internal security system. More importantly, Sonic was gritting his teeth with a death glare on his face. Metal Sonic sighed as he thought, “I’m still far from happily ever after. For now, I’ll just have to be happy dating Sonic”. He closed the door behind him, as the azure hedgehog erupted.

“YOU’RE A DEAD MAN METAL SONIC, I SWEAR!”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote down some more Metonic porn, and my mind all cleared up! I can finally continue to write my books! 
> 
> For now, I can tell you guys that I have like an short five chapter story, an entire play, and the attraction being a major 10-chapter one to be released all in one day! As you can tell, I’m going to be really busy after this upload! 
> 
> Also, I wanted to have an excuse to write more kinky shit and have Metal Sonic be a pervert again! 
> 
> (Metal Sonic is a pervert, and I cannot stress this enough folks!) 
> 
> But ehh, who really gives a shit? 
> 
> -“Pass me another drink”  
> WeDemBoiz, your favorite degenerate author ;)


End file.
